


Cactuars and the Minor Mishap

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accident, Cactuars, Confusion status ailment, Forgiveness, basically just that timed quest in the three valleys, goofy bros are dorks, love and support, minor amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Prompto gets a boo boo, Noctis and Ignis play doctor, and Gladio feels really bad.Seriously, £¥#% cactuars.





	Cactuars and the Minor Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested hurt Prompto. This is as hurt as I can do without crying lol (I'm sorry, Prompto!)

"Then lose the jacket." Gladio leaned against the backseat. The roof was up because of a dust storm, and the air conditioner was on, but it wasn't doing much. Another thing to visit Cindy for. 

"You know what, I think I will. Ugh, I can't wait to take a bath." Noctis peeled off the black jacket and dropped it in the footwell. 

Ignis was going to tell him to fold it, but he decided against it. It would start a pointless argument. 'Why bother? It needs to be washed anyway.' "Indeed. We'd best make haste, night will be falling soon." 

"How much further is the campground, anyway?" Prompto stopped trying to adjust the busted air conditioning. "We're not going to make it back to an outpost before dark, and last time we drove at night we almost got crushed by that Red Giant." He grimaced at the memory. 

"The haven isn't far. We'll be there soon. Thoughts on dinner?" Ignis already knew what they would say. 

"Something with the last of our fish."

"Meat."

"I'll eat whatever you make. All your food is good, Iggy."

"Don't tell him that, Prompto. He'll pick something with vegetables." Noctis leaned forward to tap his knuckles on his friend's arm. 

"Yeah, can't let Princess here die from nutrition overdose." Gladio elbowed Noctis. 

"Shut up, if I die you're fired." 

"Don't worry, I wont let the big bad broccoli get you." 

Prompto twisted around in the seat. "Guys, let's Rock Paper Scissors for it. What dinner's gonna be, I mean." 

"That's unnecessary, Prompto. I decided what to make already." Ignis parked in front of the haven. He shook his head when the gunner asked about his choice. 

-o-

"Seriously?"

Noctis stared at the plate Ignis had given him. 

"Toast?" 

"Eat up, we've got a long day tomorrow." Ignis hid a tiny smirk. 

"Iggy, what happened to that pot I saw you with?" Prompto took a bite, wincing as crumbs sprayed everywhere. He had seen the chef walk off while he helped the other two set up the tent and chairs. 

"You holding out on us?" Gladio put the now empty plate down, hoping that Prompto was right about the possibility of more food. 

"I'm just teasing you. Toast isn't the only thing I made for dinner." Ignis stood to retrieve the creamy bisque he had hidden next to the elemental deposit. The natural fire had kept the food warm. 

They ate their real dinner. 

Suddenly Prompto stilled. "What's that sound?" 

Noctis stood up while the other two strained to listen. "It sounds like it coming from inside the sabertusk den, but it doesn't sound like a sabertusk." 

"It sounds like... a cactuar. That's odd, one alone shouldn't be loud enough to be heard from here." Ignis put his empty bowl down. 

"It doesn't sound like just one. Isn't it mating season?" Gladio scratched his chin. "Don't we need a cactuar needle for Cid?"

"Yeah, we do. Let's go after we finish eating. We can snag one and then hightail it out of there." Noctis didn't see the need to stay and fight more than one, especially since the group could barely handle one cactuar. One had attacked last week, along with some voretooths, and they had stepped right into the spurs. The spiky plant bits had injected them with a chemical that caused confusion. It had been horrible. Prompto had almost shot Ignis, who had been too busy slicing furiously at nothing to even notice. Noctis had managed to warp strike and grab the gunner's arm at the last second. He could still remember the loud gunshot as he yanked the blond's arm up to change the bullet's course. 

"Noct, should we really go when it's so dark? I mean, they should be there in the morning, right?" Prompto was remembering the same fiasco, and hoped that by pushing the activity to morning they would avoid a repeat. It would be easier to see in the daylight, and easier to dodge the spurs. 

Ignis nodded. "It would be wiser, and safer, to wait until there is more light."

"Alright. We'll go after breakfast."

-o-

When they got out of this, Noctis was going to kiss them. He couldn't believe he had wanted to do this at night. 

They had crept over to the source of the noise after eating the morning meal, and had been shocked to find so many cactuars in one spot. They were attacking the native sabertusks as they did their mating dances. 

Green. Everywhere. 

Spurs. Also everywhere. 

Noctis had inched to the edge of the chaos to grab an errant needle. A large male cactuar noticed and attacked, prompting the other three to fight. The advancing, menacing plant had been stopped by a well placed bullet. 

Which brought them to now. They had felled three of the hyperactive cacti, Ignis was poisoned and frantically downing an antidote, and Noctis was praying the Astrals deemed fit to help. 

The king whipped around when he heard the blond scream. Prompto had rolled back into a cluster of spurs to avoid becoming a pincushion. He watched as his best friend pulled a spur off of his bandanna bound bicep. "Prompto!"

"Huh? Ah... Uh?" Prompto staggered towards what he thought was Noct. It was actually a rock, and it was under attack! Prompto shakily raised his gun to save Rocktis from the evil plants. No one was going to hurt his friend! No one! Not even that blurry green thing that was laying on the floor... scratching its butt? 

Noctis was going to warp over when a cactuar kicked him in the head. Falling, he cursed and tried to sit up without getting surprise attacked again. 

Gladio ran over to his confused friend. He was going to carry him away from the fight, maybe drop him off behind one of the large rocks littering the monster's den. The cover would keep Prompto from harm as his muddled mind worked against the status. 

That was the shield's plan. 

Of course, Mr. Cactuar didn't let him do that. 

Gladio got a spur to the face, and as he yanked it off he yelled to Ignis. The advisor blocked a kick and turned to see it happen. 

Prompto was completely unaware of what was happening. One minute he was saving his bestest friend in all of Eos (King Rocktis, of course). The next he was on the floor, tank top shredded and rapidly staining with blood. 

Gladio had seen a skinny cactus instead of his cherished companion, and had attacked. Fortunately the ailment had made aiming the greatsword tricky, and only the very tip of the weapon had sliced Prompto. 

The wound wasn't deep, and Prompto was still conscious as he clutched at his chest. Finally sobering, he pulled his hand away to stare horrified at the red staining his fingertips. Where did all this pain come from? 

Gladio continued attacking the air next to the downed gunner. He had no idea of what he had just done. Ignis screeched for Noctis to come over and provide cover so he could treat the wound. 

Noctis warped faster than he had ever warped before, kicking cactuars be damned. He practically snatched Prompto off of the floor and lifted his best friend, almost yelling at him as he begged the blond to hold on. Prompto wrapped an arm around Noctis' neck as the king lifted him, cradling the injured man with one arm under his legs and the other around his back. 

Ignis cleared a path. 

"Gladio! Come on! Snap out of it!" Noctis wasn't worried about him getting hurt, the giant sword hadn't stopped swinging since hitting Prompto. Gladio had actually created a safe spot because none of the cactuars felt like getting minced. 

The other three were at the den's entrance when Gladio sobered and saw them. Irritated that they had almost abandoned him, he started scolding them as he jogged over. 

The words died somewhere in his throat when he saw Prompto. 

-o-

"Lay down, the potion only stopped the bleeding. If you keep moving the wound will start bleeding again, Prompto." The advisor finished rubbing the ointment over the cut and moved to get the bandages. 

"Ignis, I'm okay, really. It was only a swipe, and I know Gladdy didn't mean it. ...Where is he anyway?" Prompto lay back down at the advisor's request. The wound really wasn't that bad, it only stretched from over his heart down to his rib cage. And it really wasn't deep. But Noctis and Ignis were in full mother hen mode, and Prompto knew he wasn't going to be doing anything for a while. Just Ignis would've been bad, but a concerned Noctis was an extra stubborn Noctis. As it was, the king was still watching him closely to reassure himself that his friend was actually alright. 

"Shh, you should be resting. Don't worry about him, he's just moping. Don't know why, he's not the one with a giant bloody slash." Noctis sighed, and accepted a bandage roll from Ignis. He maneuvered Prompto into a sitting position so they could wrap the medical cloth. "I know he didn't mean it. I'm just mad at myself, and I'm taking it out on him too. I was about to warp over to you, Prompto. If I had just been faster, I could've-"

Prompto grabbed Noctis' hand. "It's okay. Accidents happen. I'm just glad I didn't shoot him. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

They heard a snort from outside the tent. Gladio opened the flap. He had been coming over to check on the boy he had hurt. "That would've been better than this. I'm sorry." Gladio hovered by the entrance before stalking off. 

Ignis sighed. "Give him space for now. Prompto, stay laying down. I'm going to make lunch, and then we'll all talk." The tactician left Prompto in Noctis' overprotective care. 

"Noct, I'm okay, really." Prompto tried to sit up again and winced. Okay, maybe laying still was a good idea. 

"Stop moving!" Noctis fussed over the white bandages circling the lithe form. "I'm sorry. I should've been there to block the hit." 

"But Noct, then you'd be laying here instead of me, and I'd be sitting there, and I'd probably cry and make everything worse. I wouldn't have even helped Iggy wrap the bandages right, and then you would've started bleeding more and then I would've been more upset, and-"

Prompto cut off when Noctis started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm picturing it, and you're right. I'd probably just nap through it, and you'd be bawling while Ignis would politely tell you to shut up. Gladio would probably have to drag you out of the tent. You'd be inconsolable." Noctis reached forward to pinch a freckled cheek. "It would've been hilarious."

"Aw, yeah, me crying and you hurt. Hilarious. You're so mean sometimes!" Prompto tried to smack at Noct's knee, but he scooted out of the way. "Hey get back here! I'm on bed arrest. Sleeping bag arrest. Whatever. Just get back here so I can retaliate!"

"Stop moving! Or I'll tell Ignis, and he'll make you stay still!" 

"Not if I tattle first! IGNIMMPH!" 

Noctis laughed at Prompto's wide eyes and surprise at the sudden contact. "Shut up, haha, Ignis'll come in and then we'll both be in trouble!"

"Mmm!" Prompto tried to pull the hand off of his mouth. He gave up and dramatically went limp. Noctis stopped muffling his friend's voice, concerned again. "Are you okay!? Did I hurt you more!?" He started fussing over the bandages again. Prompto had a feeling he'd be doing that until the wound healed. 

He whispered in the most pathetic voice he could manage. "Noct... I never even wrote a will... I leave my camera to you... all my gil to Ignis-"

"All five gil to Specs? I don't know what he's going to do with that much wealth." 

"Shut up! Hahahahaha I have more than five gil!" Prompto winced again, he was laughing too hard. 

Noctis noticed and brushed some hair out of Prompto's face. "Sorry... all seven gil." The teasing was muted, and he smiled affectionately at his best friend. 

"Fine. Then you can have the gil, and I'll give Gladdy the camera." 

Ignis poked his head in the tent. "Food's ready. Noct, gently help him up."

The adverb was unnecessary. Noctis helped Prompto up as if he was made of glass. 

-o-

Gladio was staring at the food. 

"Gladdy, it's okay. I know it was an accident." Prompto took another bite of the sandwich. 

Noctis shook his head when the shield didn't respond. "Prom. Eat your food. You need to stay nourished so your body can heal."

Ignis felt a twinge of pride, and then irritation. Why didn't Noctis follow his advice and eat properly all the time? "Gladio, you know how hard it is to think while under the influence of a cactuar's venom. The attack was unintentional and Prompto will heal quickly."

"I know. But it shouldn't have happened. I'm supposed to protect you guys. All of you. Not... this. I'm sorry Prompto." Gladio looked into the eyes of their smallest party member. "How can I call myself Shield of the King when a simple plant monster can make me attack those I swore to defend?"

"Gladio. It was just a mistake, and I forgive you. Please forgive yourself too! I mean, you forgive me when I make lots of mistakes! So you can forgive your one little slip up..." Prompto stood up, purposely ignoring Noct's furrowing brows. He figured he had two seconds before the king tackled him back to the chair. "Please? I don't like seeing you this upset." 

Gladio stared at Prompto's determination to cheer him up. He was quite the sight... Blond locks extra unruly, shirtless and chest wrapped like a mummy, and eyes filled with love and acceptance and... forgiveness. They all had a point. It had been an accident, one he would prevent from happening again. "Sit back down, kid. You're going to start bleeding again." 

Gladio smiled at Prompto. The boy was something else. 

Prompto obeyed just as Noctis was standing up to grab him. "So I think we should leave this haven. Prompto needs to rest in a proper bed. ...And me too. I want to just flop onto a hotel bed."

"Cannonball for me." 

"Absolutely not!" Noctis glared at Prompto. 

Ignis sighed, tiniest of smiles gracing his face. "We can get more potions. I also think we should search for an accessory that prevents the cactuar venom from taking effect. Maybe Dino would have an idea. Noct, do you still have his number?"

Gladio chuckled. "That guy will know of something, but we'll have to go through hell and back to get it."

Noctis nodded. "Any difficult treks will have to wait though."

"Guys, I'm okay, really!" Prompto paused his protesting when he realized he could milk this for all it was worth. "I mean, ow, we need to get to a soft bed!"

"Alright, he's okay. Let's go." Gladio stood to dismantle the tent. Ignis started clearing the dishes, and Noct pulled one of his extra white shirts out of the Armiger. "Come here, Blondie. We can't roll into town with you half naked." The geometric tank top that was usually worn was still ripped and bloody, and the red tank top was in their ever expanding laundry pile. Ignis made a mental note to attend to all this when they got to town. 

Prompto sat in the car. "Thank you. For patching me up and everything." 

"No way we were just going to leave you there. ...Stupid cactuars." Noctis hoped the seatbelt wasn't agitating the wounded chest. 

Prompto smiled. "They're still cute though." 

"Really?" "After that ordeal?" "Prom don't even."

Prompto laughed. He'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to agree with Prompto. For all the trouble they cause, those darn cactuars are still adorable.


End file.
